


地鼠

by kristina251



Series: 风刃传奇 [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina251/pseuds/kristina251
Summary: 一只已经成精并且爱吃爱玩的小地鼠被师父打发下山做任务了，等待他（它？）的会是什么呢？





	1. Chapter 1

“呲拉——”

油烟四起，一股葱蒜的香气随之蹿了出来，厨师熟练的放入早已腌制多时的肉块，又加入油盐酱醋，炒制片刻，倒入半锅高汤，指挥杂役将灶下柴火撤去几根，盖上锅盖。另一块灶上，锅里热着的油也已到火候，正噼噼啪啪的作响。蒸笼旁也早就热气蒸腾。厨房外头，端着热腾腾刚出锅各色菜肴的仆人们络绎不绝，洗菜声、涮锅声、菜品下单吆喝声、往来纷杂脚步声，在这生意最忙的时辰，聚贤楼的后厨里几乎闹了个天翻地覆，自然也没人注意到一碟刚撤下来的桂花松子糖旁，钻出了一只小巧的身影。片刻间，一碟糖果便消失的无影无踪，那小小的影子也几下钻到了房梁上，顷刻间便不见了踪迹。

 

聚贤楼是法兰镇最大的酒楼，临江而修，共分三层。底层为大堂，散座之外设有若干雅座，与一般酒楼饭馆并无差别，二楼便是包间了，雕梁画栋，织锦罗障，装修的甚是豪奢，又有可供唱曲说书之专座，以便客人点用，相应的，酒钱菜价自然比楼下高了不少。三楼却并无包间，装修的亦不如何炫目，反倒极为古雅，有几有榻，却无半把椅子，客人如须宴饮，须依古时礼节，解履分席，正襟危坐，方可入席。此处更奇之处则在四壁俱无，四根柱子立于四角，周围只有栏杆环绕，专供贵客赏阅江景。今日正是十五，清风徐来，月光朗照，平台雅座上红烛高烧，三人团团而坐，有说有笑，显然正在大快朵颐。

“二位，”罗德向对面二人端起酒杯，“多蒙二位山高路远，将百年血榉木送到这里，如我能完成师父嘱托，将来还要多谢两位这番辛劳才是。”

“举手之劳而已，客气什么。”穆勒举杯与他寒暄，另一手却将刚刚掰下的螃蟹腿送至姜醋碟子里蘸了蘸，一边诺伊尔早喝干了一杯，提起酒壶又给自己满上。罗德瞧他二人吃的开心，心里也喜欢，瞧了瞧天上，月影琅琅，清光四射，聚贤楼面前正对着大江转折之处，波涛暗涌，水流湍急，月光撒在江面上，随着粼粼波纹晃动不休，如碎琼乱玉，着实赏心悦目，便道：“今日原说为赏月而来，眼下月色正好，光是喝酒，未免辜负了，不知二位可有兴致作文联句以记之？”

两人同时停下手中动作，四目相对，无言可答。诺伊尔给穆勒打了个眼色，示意他去应对。穆勒知他读书不多，诗文方面一窍不通，但自己虽然也算读了几本诗词歌赋，兴趣却不在此处，看过之后，没几天便忘到了脑后，要看看别人的作品，诌几句歪评倒还可以，如要自己现做，却非挠破头皮不可。早先罗德请二人饮酒赏月，他只道有酒有菜，便连赏他一个月的月，也不在话下，哪里知道还有这等赏法。这一下肚里心念急转，脸上干笑不已，却着实不知该如何接话。

“世有千江水，便有千江月。世间万千生灵所见之月，多半更不相同，若是强行以文记之，只怕反而束缚了它的美丽，所谓‘道可道，非常道’即是。再者古往今来，贤愚贫富，皆是此月照之，并无分别，可见月无可记，记的只是人心，若能纵情适意，那便是不辜负这月了。”

罗德咦了一声，侧头望去，一个白衣道童不知何时走了上来。看起来只有十一二岁，个子不高，生的眉清目秀，脸上虽没笑意，眼神却颇为友善，正略微歪着头看着自己等待回答。罗德瞧他生的可爱，身上道袍尺码虽然短小，形制却与穆勒的颇为相似，又听他谈吐不凡，便站起身走到他面前，抱拳为礼，微笑道：“小兄弟说的很是，只是不知……”

“约书亚！”穆勒喜出望外，蹦起来就往这边跑。只是他跪坐已久，双腿早麻，走了没两步便身子一晃，险些摔倒，诺伊尔赶忙扔下酒杯，伸手将他扶稳。穆勒摇摇晃晃走到小道童跟前，一把便将他搂在怀里。他可万没想到此时居然能有人凭空蹦出来给自己解围，开心至极，在小道童头上用力摸了一把，又在他后背大拍而特拍，那小道童被他如此折腾，也没反抗，在他怀里微微一笑，喊了一声“师叔好”。

穆勒将小道童拉到眼前，左看右看：“上次见你可比现在小得多啦，好小子，最近师兄一定没少夸你吧？怎么跑到这儿来啦？”也不待他回答，便又将他拉到身边，对着罗德介绍道：“这是我师兄收的小徒弟，叫约书亚·基米希，你也叫他约书亚吧，他小孩子，刚刚要是说的有什么不对，你可别往心里去啊。约书亚，这是我和曼努新认识的朋友，叫塞巴斯蒂安·罗德，你也别客气。吃晚饭了吗？”

“哪里，他小小年纪，见识却高，和他一比，倒显得我拘泥了。”罗德冲着基米希又是一笑，“小兄弟从何而来？若是还未用饭，不如一起坐下歇歇，我让店家再加个座？”

“谢谢，”基米希瞧罗德约莫二十出头，冲自己微笑时双眼略弯，看起来甚是和善，他年纪尚幼，还不懂以衣饰打扮取人，但看罗德身上青衫锦袍，剪裁合体，绣工也颇为精致，瞧着极是舒服，心里自然也多了几分好感。加上又是穆勒的朋友，便冲他行了一礼，“我是奉师父之命下山办事，另外还有句话要带给托马斯师叔，上来时已吃过晚饭，就不多打扰了。”

“咦？菲利普有话带给我？”穆勒急忙将啃到一半的蟹黄丢到一边，拿起毛巾擦了擦手，“他该回山了吧？怎么这会有事找我？”

“是……”基米希凑到穆勒耳边，悄声说了几句。瞧了瞧罗德，又看了一眼诺伊尔，脸色甚是抱歉，“请见谅，师父说这话只能说给托马斯师叔一人听。”

那两人齐齐挥手示意不打紧，穆勒却脸色略变，站在那里呆了片刻，也顾不得什么正襟危坐，缓缓蹲下，踞坐于席。诺伊尔和基米希对视一眼，走过去半跪在他身侧：“怎么了？”

“恐怕是一言难尽的很呐，”穆勒叹了口气，“我可能得赶回山上一趟了。”

“山上出事了？你现在可以回去？”

“倒也不算出事，”穆勒想了想，又叹一口气，“这次是菲利普找我，回去一趟不算违规，就算有个什么，师父也不会为难我。只是……”他看了一眼基米希，抓起他手塞到诺伊尔手里，“约书亚要留在此地办事，我不大放心，你留下来帮帮他吧。”

“没问题，”诺伊尔将基米希拉到身边，搂住了他肩膀，“你放心回去，路上小心，这几天我照顾他便是。”

“托马斯你这就要走？”罗德有些错愕。

“是啊，师门里临时有些事要我赶回去一趟，只能多谢你的好意。”

“哎，本来还想再尽两天地主之谊……”罗德抓抓脑袋，“你既有正事，我也不好留你。只是我听说曼努埃尔和约书亚这几天还要在这里办事？如不嫌弃，不如就住在我家？”

穆勒一怔，像是想起什么事一般，上下打量了罗德一眼，也不客气，当即点头答应。诺伊尔虽觉有些麻烦罗德，但瞧穆勒的样子，也就未加反对。穆勒走到席边穿上鞋，回头看了三人一眼，招手将基米希叫到跟前，低低叮嘱一番。

“是，师叔放心。”

 

三人将穆勒送到城外，罗德瞧见穆勒竟能御风而去，大为好奇，缠着另两人问个不休，诺伊尔便给他大概解释一番。法兰城位于江畔，依江而修，城内外大小湖泊不在少数，罗德边走边随口给两人介绍，虽然时值夜晚，看不清景色，但月光斜照在这大小湖面上，正应了基米希说过的“千江水月”，漫步其间，别有一番风味，诺伊尔和基米希两人都是心里暗赞。

不多时走到城郊一个大湖之畔，岸边停着一艘帆船，船中有蓬，可容数人之座，借着月光，依稀可见船身设计奇特，船舷布满齿轮，船尾地上似舵非舵，不知躺着个什么东西。罗德一跃上船，冲二人一笑，比划了一个“请”的手势。

今番轮到基米希大为好奇，跑到船边，就着月光仔细瞧着船身齿轮，诺伊尔和罗德怕他掉进水里，同时伸手拉他，他却毫不在意，看了几眼，又跑去后梢，围着那舵一般的东西团团乱转。

“约书亚，回来吧，别挡着塞巴斯蒂安开船了。”诺伊尔见这船样子特异，心中亦是好奇不已，但此时天色已晚，想想明日再看不迟，便喊了一句。罗德却冲他一笑，示意不妨，过去在船尾摸到一处地方，用力一按，轧轧机杼声响，那舵一般的东西竟从中分了开来，同时主桅上齿轮转动，帆索松开，一张大帆落下，被风吹的鼓了起来。接着整个舵轮缓慢从地上升起，一根主轴支撑底部，周围若干齿轮联动，片刻间形成一整套用于操船的装置。罗德运手如飞，将几个齿轮连续转动，又将舵轮一扳，船身一晃，船底木板拍水之声响起，竟有若干踏车随他操作而动，缓缓离开岸边，向湖心驶去。

诺伊尔虽与罗德相识在前，但也只有过数面之缘，实不知他身负此技，这下心里大为叹服，唯恐他更有新鲜花样要展示，便也走到后梢看他开船，一眼瞥见基米希盯着罗德目瞪口呆，顺手便轻拍了一下他的脑袋。

“怎么，没见过，看傻了？”

罗德朝他二人一笑，神色间略有些不好意思。基米希却似刚刚回过神来，轻轻摇摇头。

“你……你这可是……木甲之术？”

罗德一惊，侧头瞧见诺伊尔脸上颇有迷惑之色，心里惊讶更甚，“你怎知道？你曾听过木甲之术的名字？”

“是。我在山上读书时曾读过一些。只听说木甲术沿袭自偃师一脉，上古时期甚至有创造生灵之能……后来因此术逆天而行，多名偃师均不得善终，此法便失了传，但余下的法门也与机关术并称，曾被用于兵戈战阵，只是后来承平日久，这些军用之法也慢慢不见于世。没想到……竟尚有传人？”

罗德盯着基米希半晌，叹了口气：“你小小年纪，怎地如此见多识广？”手下不停，将舵轮转过方向，又拉动了一旁的帆索，船首一张三角帆顺着风向缓缓转动，湖面上夜风扑面，将三人发梢衣角轻轻吹动。

“师父常说，木甲术在世上早已十不传一，世上连听过这个名字的人也找不出几个来，我们也谈不上什么传人不传人，不过尽己之能，略做复原罢了。这艘船是师父当年做的，我才疏学浅，只能稍作调整改动，要我再做一艘，便已不能，又哪里敢自称什么传人？”

“不知尊师是？”

“师父的名讳不得许可，不敢乱说，请勿见怪。”

江湖中人讳言师门本是常事，诺伊尔也不在意，拍拍他肩膀：“你这可太谦虚了。以一人之力便能行驶这艘船，我瞧就是靠法术也难得办到。你年纪也不大，现在比不过你师父，未来说不定会更有建树呢？”

 

三人言谈之间，一座湖心岛渐渐出现在眼前。月色下瞧不真切，但岛上花木繁盛，岛中心的矮坡上一座五层楼房倒还清晰可见。罗德收起船帆，将舵轮复原，又按下船尾机关下锚。这才跳下船走到两人身边，冲基米希一笑，招招手，示意两人跟来。这里位于湖心，夜间潮气本重，三人又在花木丛中行走，难免枝叶拂身，夜露沾衣。基米希毫不在意，四处闻闻看看，大有游鱼入水之势，诺伊尔怕他不慎踩坏了花木，又怕夜间土地湿滑，他不小心滑上一跤，便轻轻拉住他手，让他乖乖跟在自己身后。

不一会三人来到楼前，罗德在门边窗棂上一按，嗒嗒两声火石轻响，门旁两根廊柱上的灯台已被点燃。朦胧夜色下火光摇曳，将门边照的亮了起来。

诺伊尔抬头望去，只觉那两座灯台设置精巧，其上灯罩似是用打磨的极薄的琉璃所制，不惧风霜雪雨，却又能令火光透出，心里暗赞。基米希个子不高，瞧不见灯台玄虚，只见楼门高约一丈，纯是木质，上面布满门钉，此外倒也不见有何特异之处。他知门上必有机关，转头向罗德望去，罗德也正站在门边瞧着他，见他目光转来，冲他一笑，指了指自己身前的一个门钉。

“来试试，左转三圈，右转一圈，再往里按。”

基米希依言一试，果然机杼声响，两扇门缓缓向两侧滑开，同时火刀火石敲击之声接连响起，整座大厅刹那间灯火通明。这座大厅极为宽大，四周都有窗户，眼下夜色已深，大多窗户并未打开，只有大门正对的窗户略开一线，令岛上草木清香，随着夜风飘入。窗台之侧竖立着成排的木工工具，各色刀锯尺斧一应俱全。窗边更设有一个铜壶滴漏，点点水声不断，水面刻度，正指在戌时二刻。大厅不设隔断，只摆了两座木雕屏风作为分割空间之用，当中摆了一张大桌，桌上摆着笔墨纸砚，又有一叠图纸，远看工笔描绘，似是木工图纸一类。

“今日出门时仓促了，没来得及收拾，二位不要笑话，随我上楼吧。”

诺伊尔一把将冲着图纸走去的基米希提了回来：“这个自然，多谢你了。”

好在二层便是歇息之处，三人刚刚上得楼来，基米希咦的一声，四处瞧瞧，满脸大惑不解。

“这……”诺伊尔四周一瞧，也明白了蹊跷之处，“这楼共有5层，为何不见继续上行的楼梯了？”

罗德嘿嘿一笑：“这个嘛，就容我先卖个关子。”推门进入房间，将如何点燃灯火、如何取用饮水、如何烧水盥洗等机关一一说了，又搬来两床被褥，诺伊尔急忙接过，放在床上。

“现在天晚了，不如早点歇息，约书亚你有兴趣的话，明天我再带你慢慢参观如何？”

基米希心里万般不愿，但也只好听从指挥。这里床铺宽大，足够他两人睡卧，诺伊尔将被褥铺好，瞧基米希坐在床边，愀然不乐，暗忖他小小孩子，自己是否严厉了些。便去打了一盆热水，试了试水温，又过去温言唤他洗脚。基米希倒没反抗，由得他将自己双脚按在水中揉搓。只是诺伊尔问他水温是否合适，也只点点头，没有说话。诺伊尔想哄他开心，伸指到他足底涌泉穴处，轻轻一按。

“哎呦！”基米希双足一缩，哈的一声笑了出来，“师叔！你……”

“嗯？”诺伊尔见他眉开眼笑的样子，也跟着微笑起来，“你这孩子，怎地喊我也喊师叔？”

基米希看了他一眼，不知想到了哪里去，嘿嘿直笑。诺伊尔瞧他脸色，知道必有缘故，作势又要按他脚底，基米希赶紧双脚回收，生怕被他抓住，可他哪里是诺伊尔的对手，轻轻松松便被捉住双脚，基米希见势不妙，双足蹬个没完，倒溅了两人半身洗脚水。诺伊尔也不生气，拿着毛巾给他擦干净脚掌，刚一松手，基米希即刻连人带脚，缩进被子，只露出一个圆圆的脑袋，双眼滴溜溜直转，瞧着诺伊尔乐个不停。

“别胡闹了，外衣脱下来给我，就先睡吧。”

基米希依言脱下道袍递了给他，却不就睡，瞧着诺伊尔给自己也打了盆热水，坐到床沿除下鞋袜，便掀开被子蹭到他身边，只是脚却再不肯伸出来。两人对视一眼，诺伊尔笑着拍了拍基米希的脑袋。

“师叔。”

“嗯？”

“你是托马斯师叔的……嘿嘿，好朋友嘛，他在山上时常常提到你，所以我们背后都这么叫你。”

“哦？”诺伊尔嘴角微微上扬，“他说我什么了？”

“这可就多了，说你聪明机警啦，武功高强啦，打遍天下无敌手啦……”基米希掰着手指头，“说你能一刀劈了四大凶兽之一的穷奇，还能斗智斗勇、重创不安好心的邪神五通，还有什么怨灵啦、厉鬼啦、幽魂啦、统统不是你对手。败于你刀下的江湖豪客不知凡几……”

诺伊尔嘴角抽搐：“别听你托马斯师叔胡说，哪有这么夸张。”

“真的！他说的可比这夸张呢。”基米希捂着嘴嘿嘿笑，“他还说，你手里那把刀，那可是极其罕见的乌光玄铁打造，削铁如泥，吹毛断发，伤人不沾血，而且除妖灭鬼，百邪不侵，全江湖都找不出第二把来……”

诺伊尔瞠目结舌，竟不知玄铁长刀何时多了这些功能出来，连忙止住基米希的话头，转而问他这次奉师命下山，究竟要办什么事。

“若是不方便对我说，那就算了。这几天不论有什么事，我都陪着你一起去办便是。”诺伊尔熄了灯火，钻进被子。

“不不，”基米希裹着被子挪到诺伊尔身边，“托马斯师叔走的时候交代了，凡是可以和他说的话，都可以和你说。”

诺伊尔一笑，帮他将被角又裹紧了些。基米希被裹得蚕蛹一般，晃了晃身体以示不满。“只是师父确实没说究竟要办什么事，只给指点了一个方向，说若能找到托马斯师叔，自有分晓。”

“指点方向？”诺伊尔眉头微皱，“莫非他是用他的灵盘给你指了个方向？”

“正是。那天师父叫我过去，给我瞧他的‘后土’，方向便指向这边。他又说给我算了一卦，此去必能遇上师叔你们，就叫我顺路给托马斯师叔带了个话。”

诺伊尔暗暗吃惊。他自然知道灵盘有指点异事之能，但所指异事，乃是针对灵盘持有者而发，即此事本该由拉姆亲自出马，方才有能力解决，可他却派了这么个小家伙来。再者若是后土灵盘在此，到了异事发生之处当有反应，也便于他们寻找方位，可基米希孑然一身，连随身行李都没有，根本无从知道此行是要去哪里、办何事，拉姆这一指示，也未免太高深莫测了些。只是他心中虽做此想，黑暗中瞧着基米希亮晶晶的双眼正盯着自己，这话却是说不出口，便笑道：“你师父既然这么说，那必定不错。明天咱们去城里转转，多半能有些收获。快些睡吧？”

“可明天不是说好了跟着塞巴斯蒂安……”基米希从被子里费力伸出小手，指了指楼上的方向。

诺伊尔心里一动，想起一事。穆勒临走时罗德曾邀请二人来家暂住，他俩虽然帮着罗德将他要的百年血榉木运到此地，路上也曾多费辛劳，但那本是受人所托、分内之事，算不上有什么大不了的交情。穆勒不是爱占小便宜之人，诺伊尔本料他必当出言推脱，哪知他却一口同意下来。拉姆是他师兄，他自然了解拉姆的性格习惯，莫非拉姆所说“见了他便有分晓”，指的不仅仅是见到他时的地点，还有见到他时的人？诺伊尔念及于此，心里一凛，暗道总不成此事要着落在罗德身上。可他这里一切正常，又哪有半分妖物作乱的影子？

“师叔？”

诺伊尔见基米希眼巴巴的看着自己，看来他对罗德这机关大楼着实好奇。好在此时并无证据，也就不必和他多说，便将他小手塞进被子，又掖了掖被角，基米希连连摇动身体，以示抗议。

“师叔我不冷——咱们之前不是跟他约好了吗，怎么能反悔呢？”

“好，明天咱们便先在他这参观，你爱看到什么时候就看到什么时候，这总成了吧？”

“谢谢师叔！”基米希眉开眼笑，“你说，咱们会怎么去楼上啊？会不会有个机关梯什么的送咱们上去？”

“别想了，快睡吧，明天不就看见了？”

“可我睡不着……”

“你啊，”诺伊尔翻了个身，大手覆盖上基米希的脸，拂过他的双眼，“现在满脑子都是机关木甲，睡得着才怪。闭上眼，深呼吸几下，心里什么也别想——对了，就像你们施法时那样——慢慢就能睡着啦。”

“可我真睡不着……不然，师叔你给我讲个故事吧？”

诺伊尔顿时头大如斗：“讲故事我可没你托马斯师叔讲得好啊，再说他知道的故事比我多得多，回头让他再给你讲几段行吗？”

“不行，”基米希大摇其头，“他说你给他讲过好多江湖上的事呢，可好听了，也给我讲讲吧。”

诺伊尔肚里暗骂，平时给穆勒讲些江湖上的规矩禁忌，不是被他说这个门派的规矩死板，就是被他说那家帮会的条例古怪，怎么在小孩子面前全然是另一套说辞。基米希这小家伙聪明的紧，虽然受门规所限，出师前不大能随意下山走动，当初但却曾在土地庙里装作山神与人为善，见事也算不少，若要糊弄他只怕不大容易。诺伊尔想了想，灵机一动，压低声音，故作神秘地道：“那些降妖伏魔的事还是留着你托马斯师叔给你说吧。我给你讲讲修习武功，习练内力的事，怎么样？”

“好啊！”

诺伊尔轻咳一声，说道：“习武一事，招式只是末节，内功才是根基。俗话说，‘练拳不练功，到老一场空’，就是这个道理。练内功就不是一日之功了，都说练武要冬练三九、夏练三伏，其实练内功更是时时刻刻之事，只因人的气血日常运转，内息便可随之而动，练到深处，便是一呼一吸，也是练功。”

基米希认认真真看着他，一个劲点头，脑袋在枕头上蹭个不停。

诺伊尔默运内功，嘴上不停，同时按下心里的笑意，暗道常人运功时都需凝神静气，调匀呼吸。若要边运内功边随意说话，那非得练到气走诸穴、圆转如意的境界不可。江湖上练到这境界的人可不多，却让自己拿来哄孩子，当真是世风日下，人心不古：“但练好了内功，好处也是无穷，不仅身体健壮，不易生病，就是严寒酷暑，也不当一回事。下水闭气，时间也比常人坚持的长，就连睡觉，那也是想睡就睡，想醒就醒，绝无问题。”

他拍了拍基米希脸颊：“就像这样。”

基米希大睁双目，眼睁睁看着诺伊尔闭上眼睛，顷刻间便不再动弹，轻戳他两下，诺伊尔呼吸悠长，已然进入了梦乡。


	2. Chapter 2

“约书亚？约书亚？起床啦！”

诺伊尔是练武之人，惯了每日起五更练功，之前看基米希睡得正香，便没惊扰他，轻手轻脚穿好衣服，离屋练功。只是一个时辰练了下来，眼看太阳已在地平线冒头，若是换了穆勒，此时早已起床，基米希却尚在呼呼大睡，只好半跪在床边，轻轻喊了他几声。

基米希唔的一声，翻了半个身，犹然未醒。

诺伊尔抓抓脑袋，颇感不知所措，他一个招人喜爱的小孩子，又是拉姆爱徒、穆勒的师侄，不看僧面也得看佛面。大声喊怕他吓着，直接掀被子又怕他冻着，要说将他打醒，那是更加不必提起。没奈何，只好轻拍他肩膀，又喊了两声。

“师叔……”基米希双眼微睁，瞧见是诺伊尔，又闭上了眼睛，往被子里缩了缩，“你见过我本相，就再让我多睡会吧……”

诺伊尔一拍脑门，暗骂自己疏忽，基米希本是地鼠成精，天性昼伏夜出，自然晚上不睡、早上不起。可是两人任务在身，总也不好放任他赖床，只得低声哄道：“起床啦，咱们还有事呢，晚上再睡好不好？”

笃笃笃，敲门声响，诺伊尔赶紧从地上跳起来，过去拉开门闪身出去，又示意罗德小声些。罗德往门缝里瞧了一眼，心里了然，低声笑道：“小孩子多半如此，多睡会也不妨。他昨晚闹的晚了吧？”

“平日里自然没事，但今天还有事待办……”诺伊尔叹了口气，实不知如何哄基米希才好。

“这个么……”罗德又往门缝里瞧了一眼，给诺伊尔打了个眼色，“你跟我来。”

 

卯时二刻，一缕晨光透过窗户，照进房中。楼外鸟鸣渐起，湖边水禽翅膀扑击之声也传了进来。基米希略一睁眼，看诺伊尔不在房里，正要翻身再睡，忽然闻见一股甜香，似是从屋外透入。他装成山神时没少吃信众贡品，鼻子极灵，略加辨味，便闻出蜜枣、芸豆、桂圆、葡萄干等物的香气，但到底是什么东西，却不知道。他昨晚只在聚贤楼吃了一盘桂花松子糖，早就饿了，看看自己的道袍让诺伊尔叠好了放在床边，即刻翻身坐起，跳下床来，胡乱将道袍一裹，鞋子也不好生穿，趿拉着两步便窜到了门边，拉开房门，循着香气便往楼下跑。

刚刚下得楼来，眼前一花，跟着便是后颈一痛，基米希哎呦一声，整个人已被诺伊尔提起，提进饭厅扔在座上。桌上已摆的整齐，那两人身前皆是清粥小菜，还有一大盘包子，只有自己面前摆着红红一大碗，乍看似是蒸制的糯米饭，但其中干果坚果，放了七八种不止，香气浓郁扑鼻。基米希险些口水也掉了下来，拿起勺子便往碗里送，勺子将将碰到糯米红枣，抬眼看见桌边两人正含笑看着自己，不禁有些不好意思起来，抓抓脑袋，将勺子放到一边。

“怎么不吃？还不饿吗？”罗德瞧他不动，略感惊讶。

“师父说过，主人家和长辈在前，不该先动。”

诺伊尔和罗德相对一笑，拍拍基米希肩膀，拿起一个包子掰开吃了起来。基米希得了指令，更不耽误，挖了一大块糯米出来，也不管热气蒸腾，一股脑塞进嘴里。这碗糯米饭本是罗德为穆勒诺伊尔二人所准备的，光糯米便已泡了三个时辰，昨晚蒸好后放在蒸锅里过了一夜，早上又蒸了半个时辰方才上桌，当真是米软料足，甜香满口。糯米本就粘牙，基米希嘴里塞的满满当当，话也说不出来了，只顾着埋头大吃，罗德几次提醒他吃慢点，却在他见牙不见眼的笑容中又去给他盛了大半碗来。

不到一刻钟，基米希已然吃的碗中罄尽，嘴饱肚圆，靠在椅子上，眼睛滴溜溜的转动，目光在二人间移来移去，时不时打个饱嗝，又冲诺伊尔眨眨眼。

诺伊尔既应下了基米希“师叔”的称呼，那便是长他一辈，长辈尚在用饭，做晚辈的自然不好随便打断。他知基米希满脑子都是参观机关楼之事，却想求自己帮他开口，心里一动，玩性大起，故意做出细嚼慢咽的样子，对基米希的眼色只做不见。基米希百般示意，眼睛都快眨酸了，诺伊尔却越发做作，只差没将一个包子掰做八份吃。基米希无可奈何，在椅子上晃来晃去，双腿悬在半空荡个不停，又将面前碗筷摆了几道，好容易等到诺伊尔装模作样的吃完，即刻从椅子上跳起，自告奋勇要去帮罗德收拾碗筷。诺伊尔拍拍他头，意示赞赏，陪他一起将碗筷送入厨中水池，眼看着罗德不知扳动了什么机关，水池中所蓄之水竟自然流动起来，将碗中污秽洗刷殆尽。诺伊尔透过厨边窗户左右一看，原来是他在岛上开辟有若干引水槽，湖边又架设有风轮水机，取湖中活水为用，不禁大为赞赏，顺手把基米希抱了起来，好让他看得更清楚些。

“明天不许赖床了，听到没？”

基米希吐吐舌头，冲他做了个鬼脸。

“好了，二位若是没什么别的事待办，就请随我上楼看看？”

基米希一声欢呼，从诺伊尔身上跳了下来，奔向楼上。

两人昨日来时天色已晚，到了二楼便直接进了卧室，今日才好好看清二楼模样。不同于楼下几无隔断，上了楼梯之后便是一个楼梯间，别无装饰，只有一个灯台和一个花几，上面摆着一个素色花瓶。继续前行是一条走廊，装饰朴拙，花绘彩饰全无，但不知是否故意，板壁的木料颜色深浅相间，其中若有纹路相通，越看越觉隐有玄机。走廊两侧多为储物间，客房也在其中，尽头便是主卧。不过基米希志不在此，眼巴巴的看着罗德，单等他拨弄机关，将自己送上楼去。

罗德看他脸色，知他心意，牵着他手，走回楼梯间。基米希微感诧异，不自觉的“嗯？”了一声。

“你将这个花瓶向右转一圈试试。”

基米希双眼一亮，踮起脚，紧紧握住那个素白色的花瓶，向右旋转一周。蓦然间脚下一晃，两侧同时被人扶稳，却是罗德和诺伊尔一人一边将他抓住。原本所站的地方从楼梯和地板间分离开来，竟是一个平台，机关声接连响起，将三人往楼上送去。

数息之间，机杼声停，眼前光线昏暗，只有身边一盏精巧的玻璃灯放出光芒，依稀照的面前大厅空旷，却看不出具体是何模样。罗德将基米希手掌牵起，另一手取了灯，向大厅正中直行十余步，走到一张桌子旁。

说是桌子，桌上却空无一物，只有一个小小的圆形凹陷，罗德将手中灯放了上去，灯台大小恰与凹陷严丝合缝，顷刻间合为一体，“喀”的一声，桌子从中分开，数百个大小颜色各不相同的按键齿轮次第出现，俨然便是一座控制中枢。罗德摸到并排的两个黑白按键，同时按下。

滑轮滚动声与齿轮转动声同时响起，厅中光芒乍现，基米希和诺伊尔同时一惊，抬头望去，原来三楼往上竟然全无地板隔断，螺旋状的楼梯贴墙而建，楼梯两侧排布着整整齐齐的木架，每隔两个木架旁便有一扇半身高的窗户打开。窗户外罩着细纱罩子，也不知是何材料所制，薄的近乎透明，既不阻光进入，又可避免蚊虫。其时天色已大亮，日光射入，两人看的分明，木架上堆叠陈列的全是书籍资料，或装订成册、或卷扎为轴，更有绢帛、皮布、木板乃至竹简等等材质，无不具备。三层楼的书架上层层叠叠，实难判断共有多少藏书。

诺伊尔站在控制台前，举目四望，心里佩服至极。这许多藏书不知要耗费多少人力物力才收集的到，又不知要耗费多少精力才盖得起这一栋藏书楼来。罗德的师父竟有如此能力，端的是一位了不起的人物。低头看看基米希，早已是两眼发直，目瞪口呆的看着这满屋书籍，手里牢牢抓着罗德衣角。

“对了，白天可借日光照明，若是晚上要来查书，或是碰上阴雨天，又当如何？”

“看好咯。”罗德微微一笑，将控制台中间一个最大的红色齿轮转动两圈，又将旁边一个按钮按下。距离三人最近的两个书架中间墙壁忽然传出机杼声，片刻间旋出一个洞来，洞中一根木杆缓缓滑出，木杆顶端架有一个精巧的托盘，上面拖着一盏已经点燃的油灯。灯上亦有玻璃灯罩，自是防止不慎走了水。一杆出完，旁边一杆再出，又是一盏灯亮起，不到盏茶时分，三层楼的油灯次第点亮，灯光从四周映向中央，将整间楼照的亮如白昼。

 

眼见日将正午，基米希还在楼上钻来钻去，将楼里珍藏的几卷孤本翻来覆去的研究。罗德也极有耐心，知无不言，有问必答，还专门跑下一楼，把自己正在勾画的图纸拿了给他研究。诺伊尔出身于以冶铁铸造闻名的沙尔克，对器物制图略知一二，但看那叠图纸上大大小小，怕不是有成百上千个零件图样，不禁心里感叹：他这还只是初步谋划，将来选料、制作、拼装、调试，又不知要何年何月才能完成了。这门手艺固然神乎其神，然而积数十年之功未必能有一件作品问世，也难怪日渐失传。唏嘘间又想起拉姆交下来的差事，趁罗德下楼弄午饭去了，便过去搂着基米希的肩膀，小声问他是否该出门打听消息，办理师父交代下来的任务了。

基米希转转眼珠：“师父既说见到托马斯师叔时即有分晓，却又将他叫了回去，那是否是在暗示，与师叔一道的塞巴斯蒂安便是任务之源呢？”

诺伊尔笑着捏了一下他的脸：“我还道你不知此事，原来你这小鬼头已经猜到了——但这只是你的猜测，眼下可没有证据吧？若是此事只在城中发生，而你却在此耽搁，耽误了查证时间，那便如何？”

基米希皱起眉头，眼下确实没有证据指示任务方位，但罗德这藏书楼举世罕见，许多孤本在山上都是只闻其名，难得有机会亲手翻看，怎样也舍不得就此离去。他噘着嘴，嗫嚅了一会，结结巴巴的重新开口：“这个……此处位于湖的中心，呃……嗯，阴气甚重，容易聚拢邪气……而且这里古物极多，难保有什么突然成精……那个……要不，我在此观察，有劳师叔去城中查探一番？”

诺伊尔险些笑出声来，怕他以为自己同意了，忙将笑意憋了回去，暗想若是连你这小鬼也说不过，那我这师叔也不必当了，便清清嗓子，续道：“师父既将此事交付于你，自当亲手完成，才是道理。我最多从旁协助，怎能代你出手？再说你是道门中人，对于妖怪作乱的种种异状比我更清楚，要是我去调查，漏掉了什么，岂不是弄巧成拙？”

“师叔你……和托马斯师叔天天在一起，应该、应该不会有问题的吧？”

诺伊尔等的便是他这句话：“啊，你不提托马斯，我倒还忘了，”站起身，四处看了看，“他却是和我说起过一些事，按他所说，此处当是绝无问题，那我们用过午饭，这便出发吧。”

“啊？”基米希张口结舌，“师……托马斯师叔说什么了？”

诺伊尔从他手中将书卷抽出，一手负后，持卷而立，学着平时穆勒教育自己时的样，摇头晃脑：“文字，乃有灵之物，聚字而成句，凝句而成篇，虽不比符咒有定向施法之能，本身亦可驱邪辟害。此处藏书满屋，那岂不是等于什么妖魔鬼怪都没法在这闹事了？”

“是什么妖魔鬼怪要闹事啊？”罗德的声音从机关梯上传来，接着便是饭菜香气。诺伊尔放下书卷，牵了基米希过去坐下。基米希奉命下山之事，不好随便和他细说，诺伊尔便含糊提了几句，只说附近城里有妖怪，想带基米希去查探一番。

“妖怪？这个似乎没听说……”罗德夹起一筷炒鸡蛋放进碗里，“约书亚你小小年纪，也要降妖除魔了？”

“也不一……”基米希话未说完，便听罗德续道：“你师叔的本事我见过一两次，他既然放心，你定有本事将那些为祸人间的妖怪除灭干净。到那时候咱们再去聚贤楼吃上一顿庆功，如何？”

诺伊尔偷眼瞧见基米希脸色略变，接口答道：“你也太夸奖了，他还是个小孩子，哪里就有如此本事。”

罗德却正色答道：“这可不是夸奖，我曾听师父说，他幼年时期便开始研习木甲之术，至十来岁时已凭借此技与人相斗，还说也杀过妖怪呢。只是此法他老人家还未传授给我，便出门云游了，我也只能看书上说的，凭空想想罢了。”

诺伊尔看基米希话也不答了，只顾低头扒饭，想起当初穆勒教导德拉克斯勒的话来，不禁有些唏嘘。他知道基米希门中有严规，凡非人类弟子，均不可轻易在外显露真身，自然也不好跟罗德明言，便拍拍基米希的肩膀，温言道：“反正这里也不会有事，等吃过了饭小睡片刻，随我进城可好？”

罗德好奇心又起：“为什么这里不会有事？我倒不知师父这楼还能驱邪，莫不是风水的缘故？”

诺伊尔正待给他解释，哪知基米希忽然抬起头，咧嘴一笑。

“看来师叔只知其一，不知其二。文字有灵固然不错，可驱邪辟魔也是真，但那需要引火焚烧，才有效果。就如画符一般，哪有画出来便有用的符咒？自然是要烧了方显威能。这楼里的古书极多，固然灵力更强——”他冲罗德一点头，示意他不要紧张，“但若是碰到了半点火星，那可不辜负了塞巴斯蒂安和他师父的辛苦收藏保护？可见此地未必完全无事。因此还是有劳师叔进城，我在此继续查找，或有别的线索，再说不迟？”

诺伊尔张口结舌，答不出话来。

 

午饭用过，基米希拉着罗德，温顺恭谨地陪着诺伊尔上船，将他送进城里码头。诺伊尔拿他没招，在他脸上捏了一把，约了返回时间，便下船办事去也。法兰城位于江畔，漕运便利，城中商铺极多，往来运货的行商也有不少。诺伊尔知道商人在外为求便利，往往依托商会互通有无，因此商会之间，信息极多，稍加打听，弄明白了城中几座大商会的地址，便一一查探过去，却似并无异状。看看到了傍晚，又去茶楼小坐了片刻，也没有听到什么有用的消息。

过不多时，日头西斜，红霞满天，诺伊尔觉得再也打听不出什么了，便依着约定的时间回到码头。哪知道在码头左等右等，午饭固然是早已消化殆尽，下午吃的茶点也早顺水东流，却还不见罗德开船来接。这里僻处城郊，想找游船本已不易，饭点时分那是更不要想了。他不知两人是因事耽搁还是出了意外，想了想，从衣袋里掏出张符纸，点燃了，往空中一扔。

“嘭”的一声巨响，跟着便是火光划过天空，如烟花盛放。没有半刻功夫，湖面上一艘船飞速驶来，正是罗德的机关船。基米希站在船头，笑容满脸，神色越发温顺恭谨，船还未停稳，先恭恭敬敬地喊了一声师叔辛苦了。诺伊尔见两人无事，知道必是研究木甲术忘了时间，又好气又好笑，在基米希头上装模作样的拍了一下，携了他手上船。

晚饭后，基米希帮着罗德洗完碗，又眼巴巴的看着诺伊尔，眼神示意想要上楼看书。横竖没有线索，诺伊尔也懒得拂他心意，挥挥手，由得他去了。只是他一个人呆在楼下，连个说话的人也没有，闲极无聊，便信步出了楼门，沿着花丛小径走到湖边。这时太阳早已落山，一盘圆月遥升东天，月影斜斜映在湖里。晚间凉风顺着湖面吹来，泛起阵阵秋意。水声拍岸中忽听机杼声响，诺伊尔回首一望，明晃晃的灯光一盏一盏点亮，呈螺旋形上升，盘旋在机关楼周围，由底至顶，灯火掩映下，依稀可见晃动的人影在书架前走动，显然罗德又将机关灯全部打开，以供两人翻书查阅。

诺伊尔心里一动，忽然想起穆勒来。罗德这机关楼设计精妙，世所罕见，夜间本有雾气轻绕岛上，灯光透过纱窗，朦朦胧胧，飘飘渺渺。从楼外看来，虽只是一栋楼，却有万家灯火之感，若是他在此处，便能一起欣赏这般盛景，可惜眼下只有自己一人消受了。念及于此，诺伊尔轻叹一口气，索性拔刀出鞘，朝着水面凌空劈出一刀。

他内功本高，这下又是有感而发，劲随意走，本来只有粼粼波纹的水面忽如被硬物击打一般，“啪”的一声，激起浪花四溅。诺伊尔倒没想到自己只是凌空虚劈，便有这等效果，一时兴起，右手持刀横于左肩，神宁气定，摆了个护肩刀的起手式。蓦地一刀劈出，疾如闪电，内劲随刀势发出，水面上又是“啪”的一声，激起一滩大浪。诺伊尔收慑心神，将精力集于刀上，刀势绵绵不绝，仿佛长江大河，一招未尽，一招又发。湖面水波震荡，人影刀影合为一体，混着灯影月影，晃动不休。岸边水鸟也被惊起，噗噜噜扇着翅膀从湖面掠过。

顷刻间，诺伊尔一套刀法使完，心念电转之下，长啸一声，手中长刀脱手掷出。玄铁长刀在空中划过一道黑影，端端正正，插在了十丈之外水面与岛岸相接之处。这一下不远不近，正是诺伊尔想要的效果，他心里得意，走过去将刀拔起，插回刀鞘，用手背抹了抹额角汗水。

又是一阵夜风吹来，一丝凉意顺着诺伊尔的脊柱，悄悄爬了上去。

“阿嚏！”

 

“……我曾做过好几个小的，经过调试之后都觉有所不足，这尾翼的角度只怕比侧翼更难把握……”

“约书亚？”两人正在讨论，浑然不觉诺伊尔乘着机关梯上了楼，被他一声招呼才惊觉过来，诺伊尔朝着罗德略一点头，转向基米希，“时间不早了，该歇息了，还有什么问题不如明日再像塞巴斯蒂安请教？”

基米希一怔，瞧诺伊尔脸上微有不豫之色，转转眼睛，当即点头答应，从地上站起。诺伊尔本当他又要寻事拖延，正在想该如何说教，见他这么痛快同意，反倒有些意外，帮着二人将散落地上的图纸收好，又与罗德寒暄几句，拉着基米希返回客房，转手便带上了门。

“师叔……可是发觉了什么异状？”不待他开口，倒是基米希抢先发问。

诺伊尔赞许的看了他一眼：“是有些反常，但到底算不算异状，得瞧你的判断：在这住了两日，你是否觉得，近来天气有些过于寒冷了？”

“这……”基米希犹豫片刻，“师叔可有把握？我并无这般感觉。”

诺伊尔一怔，皱起眉头，在房中来回踱步：“莫说现在只是初秋，便是寒冬腊月，我自问也可穿着单衣在外而不觉寒冷。适才我只练了一会功夫，便觉寒气深重，这可……”

他话到半途，看到基米希身上还只穿着一身道袍，过去拉起他手，轻轻一握。基米希一双小手温软如绵，果然丝毫不见寒冷之态。

笃笃笃三声门响，诺伊尔赶紧去拉开房门，罗德抱着一床毯子走了进来，见两人还没睡，揉揉鼻子，笑道：“真巧，我还怕打扰了你们呢。这两天也不知是怎么了，晚上冷的厉害，这床毯子你们垫着，当心着凉。”

诺伊尔瞥了一眼基米希，上去将毯子抱住，道了谢。送了罗德出门，又将基米希拉到床边，示意他坐在自己身旁。

“约书亚，”诺伊尔伸手轻揉基米希的头发，似在思索措辞，“我并无冒犯之意，但你是不是……比常人更不怕冷？”

基米希脸上微微一红：“师叔直说便是，我知道师叔没有他意。我们兽类修炼成人，第一步便是要脱去皮毛，方算得了变化之术。一旦变成人形，五感便与常人相差不远，自然也知寒暑变化。”他想了想，从床边站起，走到窗前将窗户打开：“不过师叔和塞巴斯蒂安都如此说，那必有道理。按师叔适才说的，湖边的寒气比楼内重的多，咱们要不要过去看看？”

诺伊尔瞧他这般道头知尾，心里赞许，想着这会也不好再惊动罗德，便过去将基米希抱了起来，轻轻巧巧便翻出窗户，一跃而下，拉着基米希，沿湖走了一圈。这时夜又深了些，岸边水鸟早已睡下，草间虫豸也不再吵闹，只有凉风吹过草木，泛起微声。湖波依旧拍岸不止，溅起点点水花，不少便滴在了两人衣服上。

“……这水！”诺伊尔脸色骤变，抬手盯着溅射过来的一滴水珠。基米希尚未来得及阻止他，已见他将手伸入湖水。

“师叔！”基米希赶紧过来蹲下，也将手伸入湖水，“此处情况不明，我有法术护体，我来试比你更安全——只是这湖水也无异状，还是说师叔感觉与我不同？”

诺伊尔将湖水中的手掌朝他伸了过去，基米希探手握住，不禁心里一震，脸上变色。

诺伊尔手掌只在湖水中浸了片刻，已然不逊寒冰。

“师叔……”基米希深呼吸了一口气，将两人手掌从水中抽出。

“我知道这里有什么问题了。”


	3. Chapter 3

刚翻窗回到卧室，基米希便坐到床上，皱眉不语。诺伊尔见他脸色有异，过去按着他肩膀，柔声安慰：“有事别闷在心里，只管说出来，有师叔在呢，别担心。莫不是这机关楼有些问题？还是这岛上……”

“师叔……”基米希抬头看着他，摇了摇头，“师叔多虑了，我这两日在楼上查看过，那些书没有异状，这楼房和岛屿，应该也没有问题。”

“你……”诺伊尔吃惊不小，“你在此地两日，已然将楼上图书全部排查了一遍？”

“那倒没有……此处书籍太多，我也不能一一尽查，但凡是百年以上的图书经卷，我都大致翻看过，可以确保无虞。”基米希抬起头，看诺伊尔脸上颇有惊异之色，冲着他重重的点了两下头，又道：“这楼虽然通体机关，但建筑材料不外土木石材，加上各色金属。我已用师父教的法术感知过，也绝无异常。”

诺伊尔听得佩服不已，又想自己白天还在误会他好吃贪玩，颇感歉意，便伸臂将他搂住：“你怎不早说？倒是我误会你了。那你发现的问题在？”

基米希顺从的靠在他怀里：“这里是塞巴斯蒂安他的家，我此前没有发现异常，怎么好乱说。师叔和托马斯师叔一起，将百年血榉木送来这里，中途可曾打开看过？”

“自然看过，送到之后，塞巴斯蒂安还专门开箱验看了。莫非是那根木头的问题？可那东西因一时半会用不上，早被塞巴斯蒂安锁了起来，你怎知道？”

基米希抬头看着诺伊尔，眼神颇有促狭之意：“今天下午，我们误了去接师叔的时间，师叔可知道是什么缘故？”

 

午饭用过，基米希给罗德使了个眼色，罗德会意，笑着将机关船启动，基米希便过去恭恭敬敬地陪着诺伊尔登船，将他送进城里码头。诺伊尔前脚刚走，这边两人对视一眼，齐声欢呼，扯起船帆，一阵风般返回了机关楼。罗德看基米希对自己设计的图纸极有兴趣，十分高兴，将图纸铺满了半层楼，给他详加解说。说了一会，看基米希欲言又止的模样，以为他没有听懂，便放缓语速，又问他有何疑问。

“嗯……这木甲之术流传极少，想必是你师门之秘。这么讲解给我听，你师父不会怪罪于你吗？”

罗德笑笑，在基米希肩上轻拍一下：“什么流传极少，根本就是快失传了。师父常说，有教无类，又说凡事皆有缘法。若是有人诚心愿学，又有天赋，只要不是心术不正之人，尽可传授一二。你若喜欢，待你事情办完，在我这里住几天，还有好多可以给你说的呢。”

“一言为定！你师父真了不起。”基米希极为兴奋，将图纸扒拉个不停，“按图上所画，你是想仿照飞鹰之形，做一架可以飞天的木甲机器，除开首尾两处的螺旋装置外，机翼还可如鹰翅般扇动，来保持机身腾飞和滑行。但即使不考虑机翼和机身之间连接处因摩擦产生的磨损情况，二者间长期摩擦，也必然生热，这飞鹰又是通体木制，那岂不是飞上不远，便要着火了？”

“你可真聪明，师父若是见了你，一定喜欢。”罗德走到机关梯旁，回身冲他招招手，“这问题的解法师父提过，但所需材料极不易得，亏了托马斯和曼努埃尔这次帮我找来。来，我带你去看看。”

基米希一跃而起，跟着罗德来到一楼大厅。罗德在门旁的机关鼓捣了一会，机关滑轮的声音从地底传来，桌子前方的地板缓缓裂开，露出一条长三丈有余，阔五尺，深三尺的地洞来。里面并排放着三根木头，俱是打磨好的木料，木纹层叠如宝塔，端直细密，切面色作暗红，如有血痕。

“你来摸摸，”罗德弯下腰，伸手抚摸木料，“这血榉木木质特异，既柔且韧，极耐磨损，而且触手生凉，便是置于烈火旁，只要不去烧它，便不易生热，是做各处连动关节的好材料。这百年的更是难得，不论做榫头或是轴承，都决计不用担心生热的问题，若是再涂上一层清霜漆，那时便是拿火烧它，也不会着了。”

“清霜漆？”

“嗯，那是我师父特制的一种漆，调制时加了珍珠岩粉末，密涂之后，近火也不易燃烧。”

“那岂不是任何房子都不必担心走水了？”

“话虽如此，但珍珠岩颇不易得，制作很是费力，涂起来用量又大，因此盖房子时是不用的，即使是那艘机关船，也只在几处紧要地方涂了。”

“原来如此。”基米希学着他的样子，也去摸了一下木料，“这么说来……哎呦！”

“怎么了？”罗德见他突然缩手，不明所以，摸了一下他刚刚碰过的地方，一如往常，“你怎么了？”

“……我没事。”基米希深吸一口气，再次伸手去摸，指尖轻轻拂过木料边缘，“这么说来，你的飞天神鹰，已经可以开工了？”

“不急，我得先做几个小的调试一番，还有好些问题没有解决呢。比如……”

“嘭”的一声闷响传来，基米希一愣，跳起来跑到窗边，远远望去，湖的对岸有火光闪动，似是烟花一般，划过天空。

 

“如此说来，”诺伊尔捏着基米希的后颈将他提起，“你摸那根木料的感觉，便如我适才接触湖水一般？”

“有些相似，也是触手冰寒。”基米希的脸色转为郑重，“我此前难以确定这是什么缘故。那血榉木既是百年之物，其中蕴有灵力也不稀奇，我能从中觉出人所不觉的情状，也不能就此说明木料有什么异常。但如今两相映证，想必是那血榉木历时百年，确有木灵存于其中，只是伐木取材时不知出了什么变故，导致灵体分离，才有了今日之事。师叔将木料送来，可有些头绪吗？”

诺伊尔皱眉不语，这血榉木本就出于偏远老林，百年的更加难得一见，这几块木料是罗德花了好大功夫，打听到有人寻了来做寿木，好说歹说，又出了高价，这才拿下。原主人因是用作寿木，取材时自有一番搜傩驱邪的做作，怕不是那时便种下了祸根。当时穆勒也曾考虑到此，还特别用法术查探过，只是几番查察都无异状，这才帮着送了回来。他将来龙去脉简略说了，又道：“如你所言，我们应该把木头还给那什么木灵？那可是塞巴斯蒂安费尽心思才弄到的，他肯就这么还回去？”

基米希摇头叹息：“师叔有所不知，我触摸到木头时感受到的，是木灵的灵力，因残余的灵力不强，所以托马斯师叔检查时没有发现问题。而适才师叔站在湖边已经感受到深重寒气，伸手入湖，更是寒意透骨，可见木灵被强行驱逐出本体，又一路寻觅至此，早将通身灵力，化为满腹戾气，便算塞巴斯蒂安肯还他本体，只怕也无用了。”

诺伊尔点点头，正要说话，基米希却抢先开口：“师叔，你带着塞巴斯蒂安先离开这里，好不好？我……”

“你这孩子，说什么傻话，”诺伊尔不由分说将他打断，“我答应了托马斯要照顾你，怎能留你一人在此？”

“以适才湖边情况来看，只怕一两日内木灵便要发难。木灵寒气绝非人……绝非常人可以抵挡，它怨气已如此之深，说不定连这座机关楼也要尽毁，才能罢休。这是师父交给我办的事，师叔和塞巴斯蒂安都无法术护体，留在此地徒增危险。师叔若是不放心我，不如先带塞巴斯蒂安去找托马斯师叔回来，我保证，一定不会让木灵……”

“约书亚，”诺伊尔双目如电，盯着基米希的眼睛，“你为何不直接做法通知托马斯赶紧过来呢？”

“我……”基米希低下头，不与他对视，“师叔见笑，我还不会这门法术。”

诺伊尔将他紧握成拳的双手抓起，轻轻掰开，又从衣袋里抽出一张符纸，晃亮火折点燃了。纸灰在空中飘散一番，渐渐凝聚成一只鸟型，抖抖翅膀，从窗户缝隙飞了出去。

“这会塞巴斯蒂安只怕已睡下了，明早我帮你去劝他暂离此地。托马斯这一两日必能赶到，他到之前，我在此陪着你。”

基米希脸胀的通红，噘着嘴，低头不语。诺伊尔也不点破，只轻轻的揉了揉他的脑袋。

“不早了，先休息吧。”

 

翌日，大厅内机关洞开，三根血色木料陈列于地，罗德听完基米希和诺伊尔的说辞，却跪坐于前，一言不发。基米希指天誓日地表示形势紧急绝非虚言，罗德也只是伸手轻抚血榉木料，并无应答。

半晌，罗德将外套裹的紧了些，叹了口气：“我并非怀疑二位所言不实，只是师父将此楼留了给我，楼上一木一石、一书一册，皆是他老人家多年心血，若当真如约书亚适才所言，木灵是要毁了此楼，那便恕我万万不能离开。”

“我明白你意思，”基米希过去拉着他的手，“这楼里藏书极是难得，我以性命担保，绝不让木灵损伤一纸一木。可要是你，要是你……”

“你小小年纪，怎地也学江湖上那些人，开口闭口便是什么‘性命担保’，快别再说了。”罗德回握住基米希的手，“再有，你说那木灵的寒气不是常人能挡，可你纵然身有道法，终究也只是个孩子，难道我们挡不住，你便挡得住了？”

“我……”基米希看看罗德，又看看诺伊尔，嘴唇动了几下，无言可答。

罗德深深吸了一口气，从地上站起，走到门边扳动机关，原本深处地下的平台缓缓上移，将木料托出地面：“师父出门云游前，我曾立誓要保护好这里的藏书与器物。我才疏学浅，楼上的书尚且没能通读，师父的本事更只学不到一成。若再不能好好看护师父留下的东西，未免太不成话。总之，多谢你们好意，但也请不必再劝了。再说，”他瞥了一眼诺伊尔，轻轻一笑，“这里四周环湖，附近并无别的船只，你二人又不会驾驶那机关船，我若不肯走，只怕你俩没办法强迫我离开吧？”

基米希无法反驳，郁闷至极，一甩袖子便走向墙边排柜。他在这里与罗德相处两天，各处家居已然熟悉，三下五除二翻出笔砚，又找出罗德日常绘图所用朱砂，衣袋里摸出空白符纸，一股脑扔在桌上。诺伊尔看惯穆勒画符，赶紧过去帮他收拾，基米希却嘟着嘴，冲着诺伊尔一翻手掌。

“怎么？需要什么吗？”

“我要看看托马斯师叔留下的符咒。”

诺伊尔会意，将穆勒留下的诸般符咒一一摆开，基米希从中挑了几张，摆在桌上，调好朱砂，顺手将诺伊尔腰侧长刀抽出一截，伸指一划。

“哎呦！你怎么……”

基米希将指尖鲜血滴入砚台，又向罗德示意无事：“夜间阴气重，木灵若要发难，当在晚上。怨气阴寒透骨，普通火焰难以取暖，到时若是冷了，便将这几张符依次烧了。”

“原本这些，不够用吗？”

“不是，只是怕效力不足。我的……我……”基米希顿了顿，提起笔来照葫芦画瓢，“总之，这几张效力更强，塞巴斯蒂安你拿着。”

罗德接过符纸，看看上面墨迹未干，还泛着一丝极轻的血腥味。他固然绝不肯离开机关楼，但瞧基米希如此辛苦，心里也颇过意不去。他看看还在奋笔疾书的基米希，又看看大厅中间的血榉木料，咬了咬牙：“当真没有别的法子了吗？如你所说，这木灵本是因为和木料被迫分离，若是如此，要我将木料还给他，那也……那也……”

他本想说“那也并非不可”，但他自幼便随师父研习木甲之术，听师父说过前辈偃师操纵机关飞天遁地的能力，极为神往。虽受限于天资，目下并无什么成就，但造一只机关飞鹰实是多年所愿，那血榉木料也是费尽心思才弄到，若要一句话便还了回去，又着实舍不得，话到嘴边，犹豫几番，实是说不出口。

基米希将最后几笔画完，冲他一笑，又将符纸塞在他手里：“你费了这许多力气才弄到，又是师叔大老远给你送来，怎能说还便还？别多想，不会有事的。”

罗德握着他稚嫩的小手，半晌，叹了口气，将外袍领子拉了拉，又在书桌底下一番摸索。所有窗户逐渐合拢，厅角几处墙面却逐渐打开，露出四座壁炉来，壁炉之上又有滑杆伸出，顶端放着火刀火石，噼啪几声响过，已将壁炉全部点燃。

诺伊尔看了罗德一眼，知道他并无内功护体，虽然尚在白昼，抵挡寒气也颇不容易。尽管内心并不赞同他强行留守之事，但还是转身上楼，端了两碗热汤面下来，却见罗德又在桌前坐下，面前摆着图纸，笔下细细勾勒。基米希坐在他身旁看他画图，顺手帮他将快要冻住的墨一点点磨开。

诺伊尔过去将面轻轻搁在桌上，他的手极稳，碗内汤水晃也没晃，放在桌上也并无声响。厅中一片宁静，只闻笔尖擦过纸面的沙沙微声。

 

诺伊尔蓦地想起一事，脸色大变，从桌上抓起一张符便扔向壁炉。炉中火势轰的一声，骤然变大，罗德基米希一惊抬头，顺着诺伊尔的目光看向窗边：原本放在那里日夜不停的铜壶滴漏已然寂静无声，窗外也无水声传来，显然湖中壶里，都已冻结成冰。

基米希心里一震，他本以为木灵纵要发难，也当借夜间阴气重时方才动手，哪知木灵光天化日便能动手，其怨之深，怕是早不可解了。只是眼下无暇多想，急忙跑到窗边想要看看情况，用力一推，却发现窗棂都已冻上，急切之间，已是难以推开。

门边机括发出尖锐的摩擦声，显是同样行将冻住，却被罗德强行扳动机关，缓缓打开。寒风骤起，从门口灌入，连诺伊尔也被吹了个哆嗦。罗德连打几个喷嚏，手下却牢牢按住桌上图纸，不使其被风吹散。

“塞巴斯蒂安！”基米希跑到门边，回头冲着罗德大喊，“你把门关上！别出来！”

“不成！”罗德手一松，一张图纸嗖的飞起，诺伊尔眼明手快，一把抓住按回桌上，“若是门冻上了，你们一会怎么进来？”

“……反正别出来！”

 

基米希闪身出门，仰头望见天色苍茫，不见日光，厚厚云层如寒冬积雪，朝着湖心岛直压下来。他心知不妙，跑向湖边，果然一路湿滑，岛上植物皆已冻住，湖面更是覆盖了一层冰壳。冰面还在逐渐扩张，只一眨眼的功夫，便已蔓延至岸边，似要侵入岛上。

“虚空为色，大地非尘，山河复影，峰峦晦明……”基米希双手捏法诀放于胸口，喃喃念颂咒语，过得片刻，忽的蹲下身子，双手按住地面。原本已被冻硬的土地猛然一震，硬生生裂开一条缝，朝着湖面冰层迅速延伸，啪的一声，湖面冰壳已被击出一道裂口，冰下湖水晃动，溅上岸来。

基米希加紧催动法力，冰壳裂口逐渐变大，已在湖面辟出一条小道。他心里一喜，刚要趁胜追击，适才被破开的裂口处忽然飞起若干冰锥，寒光闪动，冲着他直飞过来。基米希惊呼一声，收起法术，贴地滚开，躲开破空冰锥，却又见刚刚破开的裂口开始逐渐收缩，再次朝着湖边扩张，先前勉强躲开的冰锥也似有灵之物，竟从土中再次腾空而起，遥遥指着他。

“约书亚，退后！”

人影飞过，伴着几声脆响，半空中的冰锥一个不剩地被人一刀两断，落在地上，正是诺伊尔的手笔。

“师叔！”基米希得他之助，心里一宽，“外面冷，你怎么来了……塞巴斯蒂安呢？”

“休说废话。塞巴斯蒂安已将图纸收好。”诺伊尔长刀出鞘，挡在他身前，紧紧盯着冰面蠢蠢欲动的冰棱冰锥，“你只管做你的事，有师叔在，这些冰块伤不了你。”

基米希听他声音平稳如常，毫无受寒之意，心中大定，闭上双目，专心施咒，耳边冰锥破空之声虽越发急迫，但诚如诺伊尔所言，并无一根能碰到基米希的衣角。冰上裂口逐渐拓宽，原本蔓延至岸边的冰层也在缓缓后退，湖面水波震荡，涛声拍岸，波涛之中碎冰互相撞击，与冰锥被击落之声相混，听来甚是悦耳。

基米希心无旁骛，将法力催至极限，蓦地只觉掌中一震，此前与己相抗的灵力猛然间消失的无影无踪，他一惊睁眼，还未看清湖面状况，已被诺伊尔拦腰抱起，向后跃去。哗啦一声水响，湖上一波大浪扑上岸来，正中二人适才所站之位。

诺伊尔一手抱着基米希，另一手接连出刀，将追击的冰锥一一击飞，展开轻功，在身后几丛花木上接连借力，跃至湖边用来牵引的水车上。回头一望，空中积云更厚，湖面水雾蒸腾，湖水依旧动荡，水面却在不停上涨，已堪堪逼近岸边植被。

“师叔快放我下来！”

诺伊尔无暇细想，手臂一松，将基米希放下地来。基米希更不多言，俯下身子，双掌贴地，眼中神光流转，凝视渐渐涌来的湖水，虽不闻他颂咒施法，此前被冻住的土地却渐次裂开，露出下方肥沃土壤，带动此前被冻的萎靡不堪的花草灌木缓缓上升，竟如一道堤坝般，将同时上涨的湖水隔绝在岛外。

“师……师叔？”

“怎么？”诺伊尔蹲下身子，瞧基米希额头见汗，脸色发白，心知不妙，“可是要先撤回机关楼？”

“不，师叔……”基米希咬着牙，按在地上的手掌已在微微颤动，“木灵不把这里毁了，怕是不会安心，现下湖面冰封已除，我在此撑住‘地御之阵’，师叔带着塞巴斯蒂安可以开船先走……”

“好罢。”诺伊尔微一点头，“我这便去叫他开船离开，我在此陪你。”

“……师叔！”基米希满脸忧急，“我在此撑不了太久，万一法阵崩毁，师叔知我本相，木灵恨的是人，未必会对我赶尽杀绝，但师叔留在此地却是难保。何必……哎呦！”

他虽是妖精化人，终究修为尚浅，“地御之阵”又是极耗灵力，这会将法力催至极限已久，精力本已难以支持，加之心情激动，法阵立刻支持不住，身子一晃，歪倒在地，湖水失了禁制，狂涌而来，沿途花木迅速被淹在水中。

诺伊尔当机立断，一把将他抱起扛在肩上，扭头便往机关楼跑去。

 

“等……等一下！”

诺伊尔尚未跑到楼前，便瞧见罗德裹着皮袄，紧咬牙关，正艰难往外拖着什么。基米希法阵已毁，冰寒之气卷土重来，楼中各类机关受冻不浅，运转已不如平时顺畅。罗德的木料虽是放于滑轮板车之上，亦是一般拖运艰难。

“塞巴斯蒂安！你……”

“这木料若本是他的，还给他便了，我……怎能让你如此辛苦？”

基米希靠在诺伊尔肩头呆瞪着罗德：“不，不能……”

潮水倏忽止住上涨，水面白雾却渐渐转浓，雾中隐约显出一个影子，似是一株参天古木，又似一人张开双臂、狂呼惨号。罗德身边三根木料震震作响，木纹上的血痕颜色转深，竟似要滴出血来。

“快，快离开木料！”

基米希话音未落，三根血榉木料无风自起，半空中横转一周，罗德躲闪不及，被扫中肩膀，哎呦一声坐倒在地。诺伊尔一手提刀、一手抱着基米希，实是救援乏术，见状急忙冲过去。基米希从诺伊尔身上跳下，将罗德扶了起来。

那木料却朝着雾中暗影直飞过去，空中互相碰撞，闷响连连，血痕颜色也越发浓郁深重，似是有什么东西要破壁而出。水面上浓雾直扑过来，刹那间便将木料裹住。雾中噼啪之声接连作响，似是火刀火石相击、又似木材燃烧一般。三人正惊疑不定，雾中轰然一响，原本色作灰白的浓雾已变成一片血红，血色中逐渐显出身影，主干为身躯、枝干为四肢、细枝为指爪、藤叶为须发，似树亦似人，自是这血榉木灵。但看他身上脸上，满是伤痕，刀砍斧劈、乃至烈火灼烧，竟无一处完好无损。

“糟了，糟了！”基米希皱眉跺脚，“他被人损伤至此，怨念必深，如今灵体合一，怕是连这岛这楼也……”

“说的不错！”声音嘶哑，却是木灵开口，“毁我灵修，损我身躯，你们便和这里一同葬身湖底吧！”

“慢着！”罗德上前一步，将基米希拉到自己身后，“此事因我一人而起，与旁人无关，为何要牵连他们？”

基米希使力挣开罗德的手，冲木灵大喊：“不！你灵体分离，并非我们所为，他又已将木料还了给你，所谓不知者不罪，你……”

“什么‘不知者不罪’，笑话！”木灵越说越怒，“一个拿刀的大个子，一个穿白衣的道士，不错，一点不错，若非你们，我何至于迁延至今，才寻回本体？”

罗德急道：“说了约书亚与此事毫无关联，你怎地如此不讲道理！”

“道理？你们人类但有所需，便至山中，要砍便砍，要伐便伐，几时讲过道理？这小子居然还助纣为虐，又有什么道理？”

“什么助纣为虐，你……”

基米希猛一拉罗德的手。

“师叔，塞巴斯蒂安，”基米希另一手紧紧攥住诺伊尔衣角，压低声音，急急开口，“木灵法力已复，我……杀不了他，一会我施法令湖面暂时无法冰封，你们快些开船去找托马斯师叔来，迟了就来不及了！”

木灵厉声一叫，诺伊尔和罗德只觉寒气骤然加强，齐齐打了个冷战。阴云密布的空中赫然有冰花飞落，掉在地上，细碎作响。身边花木枝叶上顷刻间已覆盖了一层寒霜，足下土地亦在慢慢变硬，湖面上泠泠脆响传来，显是湖面又将被冰封。基米希再不多言，手捏法诀，闭上双目。

“力生于地，乃告诸神，六合之土，聚为此身……”

诺伊尔只觉脚下一震，他有过经验，即刻站稳脚跟，又顺手将罗德扶了一把。只见机关楼方圆二十步之内，地面接连震动不已，冻土龟裂，新壤复生，冰霜残渣纷纷从枝头落下。基米希稳稳立在楼前，一手指天，一手指地，凝神施法，不动如山。

“松以冬凋，兰以春芳，冥冥花木，晞采朝阳……”

颂咒声中，奇变陡生：地上花木急速生长，原本低矮的灌木丛片刻间已将机关楼四周团团围住，枝叶间隙中，藤萝密密层层、蜿蜒而出，各色花枝攀附于藤蔓之上，大小花朵姹紫嫣红，次第盛放。群花此开彼谢，开者喷吐芳华，谢者零落成泥，却又即刻融入大地，化为新生之土，又促百花绽放，生生死死，轮回不休。这等生生造化之力实夺天地之功，木灵法术虽然霸道，也不由为之一滞，不止湖面冰层解冻，就连漫天飞雪，亦是一片也不能落在基米希法力笼罩范围内。

“塞……巴斯蒂安……”基米希勉力睁开双眼，脸色已一片灰白，“我……撑不了太久，你们……你们……”


	4. Chapter 4

诺伊尔和罗德对视一眼，同感为难，木灵法力高强，怨念又深，穆勒不知几时能回，他二人留在此地徒然无用。但若要放下基米希自行离去，却又万万不舍。诺伊尔决断甚快，轻推了罗德一把，示意他急速开船离岛。罗德瞧瞧基米希，心里百般不愿，但此时别无他法，会驾驶机关船的仅有自己一人，猛一咬牙，扭头便走。

刚走了几步，地面又是一震，罗德身子一晃，险些摔倒，却见前方灌木藤萝形成的保护圈逐渐缩小，已从机关楼方圆二十步渐缩至十步，藤上繁花，也已不如先时鲜艳夺目。他心知不妙，回头一看，基米希脸上已全无血色，瘦小身躯也已摇摇欲坠，如不是身后有诺伊尔可供倚靠，怕不是已然倒地不起。只是他如此咬牙苦撑，能否坚持到自己找了穆勒回来，实是难言。若是，若是他……

罗德再不多想，回身冲进机关楼大门，用力扳开机关，跑进藏书大厅。有基米希法阵为护，楼中机关尚能勉强运转，罗德站在机关枢纽前运指如飞，将所有灯火全部点燃，又从储藏室运了一个带有滑轮的大铁箱上来。他在这里住了十余年，每一卷书每一张纸放于何处早已烂熟于心，拖着箱子从三层楼的书架前快速跑过，没一会便装好大半箱，又赶着翻出此前尚未完工的图纸，塞了进去。

——文字有灵固然不错，可驱邪辟魔也是真，但那需要引火焚烧，才有效果。就如画符一般，哪有画出来便有用的符咒？自然是要烧了方显威能。

罗德双手颤动，在桌面上摸到一个极小的红色按键，或快或慢，连按九下。喀的一声，桌子正下方的一小块地板一分为二，底下却不见机关按键，只有一方雪白的石头，上面刻了一个浅浅的掌印。

——但若是碰到了半点火星，那可不辜负了塞巴斯蒂安和他师父的辛苦收藏保护？

 

“塞巴斯蒂安？”那边两人看他忽然跑回机关楼，不明所以，都是一惊。只是二人一个要维持法术，另一个要照看护持，都分身无术，不能跟去看看罗德到底要做什么。这时木灵攻势更猛，诺伊尔怕基米希有失，也顾不上有用无用，手按基米希大椎穴，将内力缓缓送入，助他恢复体能。但他此前催动全身内力抵御寒气，这么一来，阴寒之气透骨，浑身便抖个不住，牙关也轻轻相击。

机关楼里，机括之声忽而响起，尽管声音已不如平时顺畅，但整栋楼自底至顶，灯光仍是渐次点燃。殷殷灯光从窗中透出，沉沉阴云中看去，便如雾中灯塔一般照亮前路，亦如游子家中晚灯，映出归途。

诺伊尔忽的想起一事，惊道：“塞巴斯蒂安，不可……”

一声脆响从楼中传出，仿佛玻璃从半空跌落。说是一声，细听却是几十上百声，只因猝发于一时，听来便如一声一般。全楼上下，便在这一声之中一齐点燃，腾腾烈焰，破窗而出，直有熇熇冲霄之势。楼上藏书千百，其中多有陈年古本，一加点燃，威能远胜一般书籍。噼啪燃烧声响中，一股极强的暖意从楼里向四面八方散开，诺伊尔深吸一口气，只觉这暖意之中还带有极强正气，似可驱邪伏魔。抬头一望，天上飞雪已止，云层渐退，机关楼便如一个巨大的火炬，原本晦暗的地面被照的一片明亮，此前受基米希法力催动而生生不息的花朵受此光芒普照，越发娇艳欲滴。

“师叔……不可让木灵……离开此岛……”

木灵法术被破，厉声惨呼，回首便欲逃离此地。诺伊尔既不需运功御寒，内息流转，拔足便追。木灵法力虽损，飞行仍是极快，只片刻便飞至岸边，正要投水离岛，逃出生天，背后兵刃破空之声呼啸而来，木灵躲闪不及，玄铁长刀透胸而过，将他钉在地上。火光烛天中，数条藤蔓绕至此地，在周围围成一圈，木灵委顿于地，渐渐挣扎不动，枝干低垂，又重新化为三块木料，其上血纹如旧，血色如新，只有一处缺口，正插着玄铁长刀。

一根藤蔓在木料上一缠一抖一甩，长刀被轻松取出，直朝诺伊尔飞来。诺伊尔伸手接住，正待夸一句基米希，眼前藤蔓，岛上法阵，却在瞬间消失的无影无踪，诺伊尔一惊回头，只见基米希已倒在楼前，不省人事。

诺伊尔这一惊非同小可，基米希如有个意外，那可跟穆勒无法交代，便再顾不上罗德那边情况如何，也不去想机关楼是否该救火，飞扑过去将基米希抱起搂在怀中，只觉他全身发冷，气若游丝，想要输送内力，却不见效果。他心里大急，忍不住便想出声招呼罗德，叫他快些出来开船进城。

“师……师叔……”

“什么？”诺伊尔见他尚有意识，松了半口气，“你好好休息，师叔这就带你去找托马斯，让他请你师父来……”

“别……别让塞巴斯蒂安……看见我……我……”

诺伊尔手上忽然一轻，基米希的瘦小的身躯已经消失不见，只余一只地鼠躺在他双掌之中，不再动弹。

 

滑轮之声响起，接着便是罗德急匆匆的脚步声。

“约书亚呢？约书亚呢？”

“他……奉了师父严令，此间事了，便得立刻回山，片刻也耽误不得，”诺伊尔深吸一口气，将手从衣袋中拿出，“他门中有水遁之术，适才已经走了。”

“这……这……”罗德手掌略松，铁箱顺着斜坡便要下滑，诺伊尔赶忙伸脚帮他拦住。罗德却顾不上这些，举目四望，形貌如痴。此时机关楼焚烧已久，已是摇摇将倾，岛上花木虽未尽毁，不少也被连根拔起，歪倒在地，看来已难复旧观。此前时间紧迫，只能将尚未读完又或未曾领悟的书籍带出，但更多善本古籍，都已毁于火海，更不提这座耗尽无数心血的机关楼本身。他虽非机关楼建筑者，但在此生长学艺十余年，每日清扫，都极为用心，各处机关修整调教、上油打蜡，都是亲力亲为、一手包办，至于采买树种、培植花木，更是每一样都费了无数力气心血。他自学习木甲术后，日日所念，便是靠着自己努力，有朝一日能造一只不逊前人的机关飞鹰。与基米希相识后，发觉他年纪虽小，但见识过人，对木甲术又有天赋，颇有知音之感，潜意识里便想和他一起钻研学习，哪知道一把大火，皆成泡影。罗德身子一晃，颓然坐在了箱子上，眼中怔怔的落下泪来。

 

“你……”诺伊尔虽明知此时不该打扰他，但基米希眼下生死不知，急于出去求救，也只好硬着头皮过去拍拍他肩，“你今后有何打算？”

罗德摇摇头：“我也不知道……”他用袖口抹了抹眼泪，“师父走时让我好好照管这里，我却……”

他提及师父，眼睛又有些红，嗓子也梗住了。想了想，续道：“我在商会有些朋友，等我把这些书读完，寄存在朋友处，便出去找师父，请他老人家原谅我这不肖徒弟……”

罗德摇摇头，又吸吸鼻子，站了起来，从怀里拿出一个锦囊，递给诺伊尔。诺伊尔伸手接过，那锦囊色作纯黑，并无织绣，但布料厚实细密，隔着锦囊一摸，形状方正，手感温凉滑润，里面装的似是玉石一类。

“这是？”

“这是师父留给我的，烦你转交给约书亚，”罗德紧紧握住诺伊尔的手，将锦囊牢牢抓在他手里，“他倾力护我，我却连谢谢也没来得及说，未免太不成话。来日若是……若是有缘……”

罗德言及于此，长叹一声，拖着箱子，摇摇晃晃的走向岛边机关船。诺伊尔赶忙跟了上去，又帮他将已然安全无虞的血榉木料也搬了上船。罗德操纵机关，卸下船锚，又回头看了眼已经烧毁的机关楼顶，终于张开船帆，乘风离去。

 

此间既然事了，诺伊尔陪着罗德在商会里租了房子，便马不停蹄的告辞离去。刚出城门不远，劲疾风声传来，风中一个人影急匆匆的冲着诺伊尔冲了过来，正是穆勒。他瞧见诺伊尔平安无事，松了口气，旋即又微微皱眉。

“约书亚呢？”

诺伊尔伸手入衣袋，将地鼠形态的基米希双手捧了出来。

“这……这……”穆勒脸色霎时间变的雪白，指着基米希，瞠目结舌。

“怎么？不能救了？”瞧他惊的这般，诺伊尔也是心里一沉。

“……啊？？”穆勒从诺伊尔手中将基米希接过，只觉它体感尚温，呼吸虽弱，但仍能微微动弹。脸上便明显恢复了血色，两手一合，十指间光芒闪烁，将基米希护在掌心，“吓死我了，我还以为……”

话刚说到一半，穆勒只觉肩上被人一拍，回头一看，险些从地上跳了起来。

“菲利普你怎么也来了？”

同样御风而来的拉姆神色凝重，看了他一眼，穆勒赶紧把基米希双手奉上。拉姆双掌略合，将基米希放在胸口，低声念了个咒。基米希四肢略加舒展，在拉姆怀中翻了个身，又沉沉睡去。

 

“原来如此。”

城郊一座小客栈内，拉姆听完诺伊尔的述说，点了点头，便走入了卧房。诺伊尔心里七上八下，既担心基米希伤势如何，又不知拉姆是否会怪罪于他，只能望着穆勒，等他解说。

穆勒眼望紧闭的门口，呆了半晌，拉着诺伊尔坐在桌边：“若单是强行施展威能过强之法术，本也不必劳动师兄出手救治，但约书亚却是同时施展‘黄龙辟地’与‘清风薪荣’，二者合一，已成‘万象坤元’的无上天法。若非他借着地利，施法暗合五行相生之道，又是妖精之体，天生自有灵力护身，换了普通人啊，只这一下，便能……”

“怎样？”

穆勒紧紧握住诺伊尔的手掌，手心已微有汗意：“……便能要了他的小命。”

诺伊尔倒吸一口凉气，心里甚是后怕，暗道早知不如强行将基米希和罗德从湖心岛带出求救。只是事已至此，后悔无用，再看穆勒满面风霜，精神困顿，想来也是收到消息后一马当先、兼程赶来，连师兄跟在了后头也没注意。便搂住他肩膀，问他是否要先进另一间卧室里稍作休息。

“胡说，让菲利普出来，瞧见他还没休息我却先休息了，还不揍扁我。”穆勒嘴角轻扬，眼光在诺伊尔脸侧额角扫过，“你放心，菲利普自然能瞧见你为了保护约书亚被冰锥划伤，不会怪罪你的。”

诺伊尔见他尚能说笑，知道他对拉姆救治基米希的能力必有把握，便也跟着笑道：“这点微末小伤，不提也罢，他倒是没瞧见得好——否则要是万一他嫌我武功低微，将约书亚交到我手上是大大失策，那可如何是好？”

穆勒反而叹了口气：“菲利普没这么小气。何况归根结底，若是我没有赶回山上，而是留下和你们一起，甚至他能亲自过来，本也不必如此麻烦。”

诺伊尔见穆勒提起山上，便有些意兴阑珊，此次拉姆急匆匆将穆勒召回山上，想来也必有缘故。但这毕竟是穆勒师门之事，不好随便打听，便先让他靠在自己肩头稍作休息。穆勒伸手环住诺伊尔的腰，又叹了口气。

“其实说来也没什么大不了的，还不是为了师兄退休之后，那后土灵盘的归属之事。”

“哦？”诺伊尔颇感意外，“我记得你曾说过，灵盘归属都是考试决定，谁能通过考试便是谁的，那有什么难办的？”

“寻常考试，自然不难办。可这灵盘考试本就难度极高，加之上一位持有者退休，其余人才能参与争夺，是以机会极为难得，人人虎视眈眈，生怕被人抢了先。然而，若只是考试考不过同门，那还罢了，但约书亚……”

穆勒揉了揉太阳穴，回头瞥了一眼依然紧闭的房门，压低声音：“约书亚到底并非人类，似他这等已然成精的妖怪，修习法术本就较人类更快，众多师兄弟们看在眼里，难免心中不服，约书亚又是菲利普亲传徒弟，近来山上颇有流言，认为菲利普师兄要徇私，将后土传给自己的弟子。”

诺伊尔闻言也皱起眉头：“若是如此，当初梅苏特也是鲤鱼成精，为何他便没事？”

“梅苏特的情况又不一样。”穆勒长长的呼了口气，换了个更舒服的倚靠姿势，“大约是我师父那一辈，我们门中曾出过一回大事。那时门中有位老虎成精的师兄……嘿，现在只能叫他作前辈了。这位前辈的法力之强，莫说是在门中，便是放眼天下，也是数一数二。但他既是老虎成精，自然脾气也大，带着‘蓐收’下山修行时，不慎和人发生了冲突。”

诺伊尔灵机一动：“莫非是他露了妖类的身份，导致你们师门也一并受影响？”

“正是如此。”穆勒点点头，“你也知道，门里严规，本就不得用法术杀伤凡人，他是妖类，自然身份更加敏感。事发不久，便有不少道门同道，指责我们纵妖伤人。人言可畏，逼得当时的掌门不得不做出处置。可那位前辈脾气极硬，认为是别人侮辱他本相在先，他情急反击，算不得过错，加之他伤人用的是自修妖法，不是本门法术，亦不能算犯了门规。两下里都不肯退让，这便僵住了。此时外头流言更甚，门里本就有许多不服他的，便偷偷跑到掌门那里，暗语中伤。那位前辈一时气愤，便说既然师门对他并无回护之意，不如索性一刀两断。于是将蓐收还了回来，便下山离去，从此不再自称是得意门弟子，掌门也就顺水推舟，对外宣称已将他逐出师门，了结此事。”

诺伊尔嘿了一声，不知该如何评价：“那然后呢？这与梅苏特和约书亚又有什么关系？”

“这便说到了，你急什么。”穆勒瞪了他一眼，“道门之中，有关该如何面对妖类，每个门派意见不一。我们门中一贯认为人虽为万物之灵，但动物亦是天地化生，能够修炼成精的，同样极为不易，不该一概视为害人之物，而是该妥为管教、善加引导，是以屡有妖精弟子入门修法。但出了这件事后，门里初衷虽然不改，却也立下严规，凡非人类弟子，均不可轻易在外显露真身，十余年来，更未曾收过一名妖精弟子入门，同门之间，便也将这些事渐渐忘了。师父收了梅苏特入门之后，大家一时也未觉得有何不妥，直到他拿到了玄冥下山，方才生出异心，但那也是生米熟饭，除了说说闲话外，也不能更有异议。这次约书亚却正赶上浮言四起，自然又是一番景象了。”

“所以你师兄将约书亚派下上来，就是要他远离这些流言蜚语。”诺伊尔点点头表示理解，“那之后又怎么办？”

“之后……”

“托马斯。”

两人一惊回头，拉姆已将房门掩好。穆勒赶紧站直身子，恭请他过来坐下，诺伊尔顺手倒了杯热水奉上。拉姆称谢接过，缓缓吹凉，啜了一口。

“菲利普你……”穆勒瞧他脸上颇有困倦之色，在他身侧坐下，“没事吧？”

“我能有什么事。”拉姆瞥他一眼，微微一笑，“山上的事，不要和约书亚说。”

穆勒和诺伊尔对视一眼，皆是大喜过望：“约书亚没事了？”

“现下还难说。”拉姆依旧慢条斯理的喝水，“恐怕还得劳烦你俩照顾他一阵了。”

“你放心！”穆勒又和诺伊尔对视一眼，笑容满脸，凑近拉姆，“我和曼努一定日夜轮班，寸步不离约书亚，保证将他照顾好！”

“那就行。我先回山上，约书亚好了之后就先跟着你们历练一番，待到时机成熟了，”拉姆将水杯放回桌上，朝着穆勒一点头，“你知道该怎么做。”

 

诺伊尔睁开双眼，侧耳一听，隔壁房间笑语之声隐隐传来。他心里一喜，赶紧爬起床来。这三日他和穆勒日夜轮班看护基米希，他却一直维持地鼠外形，沉睡不醒。这下自然是已经恢复了。诺伊尔出了房间，看看门外天色，已是夕阳将坠，又到了换班的点，便披上外套，走到基米希房间门口，推门便进。

“你……”

诺伊尔进门一瞧，呆在当场，险些便要揉揉自己的眼睛：此前基米希一直是十一二岁的小孩模样，此时坐在床上正与穆勒说笑的，却是一位看来足有十八九岁的少年。若不是眉目之间仍有几分基米希的影子，笑起来的神情也与他一般，几乎都不敢认了。

穆勒见他惊得这般模样，笑的直揉肚子，跌跌撞撞从床边站起，拉他过来坐在床边：“他们妖精化人，模样可随法术高低而变，法力低微时只能变作小孩，此后法力见长，可变人形也随之变大，待到修为高深，那时要老要少，都可随心所欲，记住了？”

他说完这话，侧头看看到了晚饭时分，给诺伊尔打了个眼色，便一阵风般溜出了门。诺伊尔拉着基米希的手，暗暗称奇。基米希这一番不止起死回生，法力还大有精进，其中自然多有拉姆的功劳，也不知他耗了多少法力，方才将基米希成功救回，难怪每次穆勒说起师兄，都是赞不绝口。只是基米希毕竟刚醒不久，脸上血色仍淡，但他此时已是大人模样，诺伊尔想要如之前一般搂着他，总觉得有些怪异，便只拍拍他脑袋，柔声问道：“什么时候醒的？好些了吗？”

基米希却不管不顾，凑过去将脑袋埋在他胸口，点了点头。过了片刻，低声问道：“塞巴斯蒂安呢？他怎么样了？”

诺伊尔给他简述一遍，基米希静静听着，并没答话。诺伊尔见他情绪不高，轻轻捏着他后颈，好言安抚：“这次是师叔没能保护好你，不是你的错。想来此时塞巴斯蒂安还在城中，要不等你休养好了，咱们再去看看他？”

基米希仍埋头不起，半晌，才闷闷的答了一句：“他家园被木灵所毁，若是他因此对妖物恨之入骨，我现在这般模样……”

“那是他不知你真身，否则必能改观。他还惦记着和你一起研究木甲之术呢，不信你看。”诺伊尔赶紧打断他话头，又从身上掏出罗德所留锦囊，“这是他师父留给他的，他托我带给你权作谢礼。还说来日若是有缘，必能再见，可一字没提什么妖不妖的，你又何必想太多？”

基米希将那锦囊握在手里，指尖来回摩挲。过了一会，深吸一口气，抬起头来，冲着诺伊尔一笑。

“师叔。”

“嗯？”

“你和我师父倒挺像的。”

“哦？”诺伊尔没想到他突然说起这个，想起拉姆看似不苟言笑、实则颇为和善的样子，笑道：“我哪里和你师父像了？”

基米希将锦囊放进衣袋，冲他咧嘴一笑：“你俩嘴上不说，其实对我都是很好的。”

“这孩子。”诺伊尔见他懂得感激师恩，心里赞许，过去在他脸上轻捏一把，“这话说的，你托马斯师叔对你不好么？”

“啊……”基米希笑容不减，转了转眼珠，“托马斯师叔对我自然也好，只是……”

木门哗的一声被推开，穆勒拎着大包小袋闯了进来，诺伊尔赶忙过去接过，仔细一看，冷热咸酸、煎炸烹炒，应有尽有，怕不是把宵夜小吃摊上能买来的一样买了一份，也不知他在这么短的时间内是如何做到。穆勒却不去理会他，先给基米希端了一碗馄饨，递上筷子，又问他是否需要汤勺。基米希还未来得及答话，穆勒问题连发，陈醋辣椒、香油葱花，一一问了一遍，又叫基米希小心热汤烫嘴。诺伊尔瞧着他忙前忙后，笑而不语，随手帮他将他爱吃的汤包和锅贴在桌上摆好，又倒好一碟姜醋，这才取了一碗凉面到面前，撒上蒜蓉和葱花，又倒上辣油，慢慢拌匀。基米希趁穆勒转身之际，朝诺伊尔微笑眨眼，那意思不必再说，已极为明白：穆勒待他固然甚好，只是和“嘴上不说”四字，却无论如何也拉不上关系了。

 

有穆勒在，另两人就是不必说话，这顿晚饭也一样吃的热热闹闹。不一会三人吃饱喝足，穆勒按住基米希不让他帮忙，招呼诺伊尔一起收拾了碗筷，又叮嘱他照顾好基米希，自己先回房休息去也。基米希猛然想起一事，脱口而出：“师叔……”

“嗯？”

“什么？”

穆勒一愣，老脸一红，瞪了诺伊尔一眼：“好不要脸，你是他哪门子师叔，便要他如此称呼你……”又看一眼基米希，似是拿不准该如何措辞，又见他似乎不是在招呼自己，便再瞪诺伊尔一眼。诺伊尔嘻皮笑脸，连连点头称是，恭送他回房休息，再回头看基米希，早已笑倒在床边，便过去揉他头发。

“什么事？”

“师叔，我已经好了，今晚……就不必看着我了吧？”

“嗯？可你才刚好不久……”

基米希慢慢倒在靠枕上，又将手伸进衣袋，眼神里尽是求恳之意。诺伊尔心里一动，明白过来，过去拍拍他肩膀，点了点头。

“夜深寒重，小心受凉。”

“是……多谢师叔！”

基米希歪在床上，看着诺伊尔关门出去，从衣袋里将锦囊掏出，解开上面的丝绦，将其中之物拿出一看，却是一块白色玉牌。玉质细腻。灯下观之，只觉莹润通透，虽有几处细小的黄色斑点，却被巧妙的雕琢成了蜜蜂之形，栩栩如生，下方又雕了一丛花枝，形象生动。基米希将玉牌翻转过来，这一面却并无雕花，色作纯白，隐有如云纹路，只有角落里刻着一个小小的“令”字。他将玉牌翻来覆去的看了几遍，握在手里，越抓越紧。

 

更鼓响过三声，城中万家灯火早灭，只有商会旁一间小客店的二层窗口透出微光。夜间微风透过未曾关严的窗户缝隙吹入房内，吹起桌上书页，也吹动了趴在桌上睡着了的罗德的发梢。罗德睡梦中只觉头顶微凉，睁开朦胧睡眼，却不觉任何异常。只有窗外传来极轻极细的声音，似乎有什么小动物跑过。

 

“你怎么过来了？”穆勒铺好被褥，正要上床歇息，诺伊尔推门便进，倒给他吓了一跳。

“约书亚说他好了，不必我看着他了。”

“他才刚好了一天不到，哪能……”

诺伊尔笑着过去挨在他身边：“他也不让我看着，你也不让我看着，是要我去房顶上休息？”

穆勒回过味来，翻了个白眼，往床里缩了缩，给他让了个空位出来。诺伊尔白天休息已久，这会也不急着睡觉，便除了外袍，在床沿坐下，任由穆勒的脑袋靠着自己大腿，又轻轻帮他按摩太阳穴。

“哎对了，这两天都没机会问你，你之前说你师兄将约书亚派下山来，之后便怎样？他说未来时机成熟，又是什么时候？”

“嗯？”穆勒照顾基米希忙了两天，早忘了这事还没和他说完，便翻了个身，“之后也没怎样，菲利普便召集所有师兄弟，明确问他们，如有认为门中不该继续招收妖类弟子的，尽可以明言，如有认为他会拿着后土灵盘私相授受的，也尽可以明说。”

“啧。”诺伊尔点头大赞，“这招厉害。你师门数十年不改初衷，自然无人敢在人前明言应拒收妖怪入门，而一旦被你师兄做成了定局，再想改口，可就难上加难了。”

穆勒在诺伊尔腿上轻拍一记：“你倒聪明，师兄也是这般跟我说的。他还说啊，历来得灵盘者，都是实力说话，他可不敢坏了多少年来的规矩。若是有人疑他徇私舞弊，他可当着众人之面，以‘千里怀沙’之术将后土封住，若是有谁能解开，当场便可将后土带走。”

“想必这什么术，是很难解开了？”诺伊尔按摩完，手掌拂过穆勒脸颊，指尖划过他唇角，在嘴唇上轻轻摩挲。

“很难？全门上下，除了菲利普自己，我看眼下是没别人解的开了。因此菲利普的意思，便是要我看着约书亚，待到他能解开‘千里怀沙’之时，就将他送回山上。”

穆勒说到这里，吁了一口气，言下颇有些期待：“待到他再下山的时候啊，怕是就可以叫我师兄了。”

“这又是为什么？”

“门里规矩，凡能持灵盘下山者，一律不叙辈分排行，相互间皆以师兄弟称呼。”

诺伊尔蓦地想起一事：“那他岂不是也要叫我做师兄了？”

穆勒瞪他一眼，偏过头，齿尖他手指上轻咬一下：“好厚脸皮，你还真想让他叫你一辈子师叔啊？”

诺伊尔笑笑，俯下身，在他额角印下一吻，又过去轻轻啮咬他的耳垂。

“你回山上的时候，想我不想？”

穆勒低声轻笑，将他已伸到自己领口的手掌扣住：“我累了两天了，让我先休息一晚成不？”

诺伊尔无可奈何，只得从他身上坐起来。穆勒抱着被子闷笑不已，又推他过去吹灭烛火，好让自己入眠。诺伊尔懒得动，索性功聚手掌，凌空一劈，掌风到处，烛火应手而灭。

“哟，显本事呢？”穆勒又将脑袋凑过去，靠在诺伊尔大腿之侧。诺伊尔五指穿过他头发，指尖缠着发梢打转。两人一时都未说话，窗外夜色渐浓。

穆勒忽的轻叹一口气：“曼努，给我讲个故事吧。”

诺伊尔猝不及防：“什么？你怎地和约书亚那小孩子一样了？”

穆勒却没解释，自顾自的说了下去：“要有渊源的、有历史的、中间可有些反转，但结局一定要美好的，那些人生不如意十常八九的事，我可不听。”

诺伊尔闻言知意，猜到他心里必然还在为师门之事烦心，陪他说说话解解闷也好。只是要他讲故事，那可是诚为难矣。他抓抓脑袋，左思右想，猛然间灵机一动。

“你还记得两个月前，咱们在山上遇见的那个狮子变的老妖怪……哎呦！”他将手指从穆勒口中抽出，“干嘛咬我？”

“什么老妖怪，”穆勒横了他一眼，“那可是菲利普和巴斯蒂的老朋友，和托尼交情也好，你称呼时可得尊重些。”

“是是是。”诺伊尔哭笑不得，“这位老先生、老前辈，这可成了吗？”

“嗯哼，”穆勒点头，“自然记得。你要说的故事和他有关？”

“没错。”诺伊尔给他丢了个眼色，虽然在黑夜之中，还是能依稀瞧见他脸上颇有调侃之意，“总之，他是你师门的朋友，没错吧？”

“没错。”

“那你可知道，这位老先生、老前辈，是我师门的大仇人？”

穆勒从床上猛地翻身坐起，满脸惊诧的瞪着他。

 

END


End file.
